


7 years.

by barchieisendgame



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barchieisendgame/pseuds/barchieisendgame
Summary: Set during next week's episode.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 38





	7 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I typed up after the season 5 premiere of Riverdale.

Archie's POV

With only a few days left until graduation Archie was having a hard time accepting that it will all be over. His friends are going off to different colleges while he is left behind. After being replaced by K.O for the naval academy he didn’t have any more options and there was no way in hell he was gonna work beside Hiram Lodge who made his life miserable every chance he got. Luckily he is graduating with his friends after finding out he just barely has the grades but thanks to Betty tutoring him his hope wasn't all lost.

_Betty… The girl who is constantly on his mind, why didn’t he realize sooner that he’s been in love with her his whole life? That night she touched his cheek he felt it. The night of the Blackwood when they kissed. He felt it. The kiss in the music room was supposed to only be just for show, he felt it. When he’s with Betty he feels everything, because she is everything at least to him she is._

Not only did he have not getting into the naval academy on his mind but he was just informed that they want to tear down Andrews construction, it broke his heart because it’s his legacy, passed on by his father from his grandfather. There is only one person who has the right to do it and that’s Hiram. Archie had an unfortunate encounter with him the day after prom, Hiram got a few punches in but all and all he ended up collapsing after that, _how about that for karma, huh?_

Veronica hasn’t spoken to him much, they see each other in the halls at school and try to keep it normal so their friends won’t suspect anything but they were officially broken up. He never wanted to hurt her, he does love her and always will but he refuses to hold her back when he knows his feelings for her have changed and she deserves someone who is as crazy about her as she is them.

Speaking of Veronica he notices her walking down the hallway right after the bell rings. Classes are over for the day and he couldn’t wait to get the hell out of here. It was obvious by his face that he wasn’t in the best mood, so when he snaps at Betty for asking if he’s alright he immediately feels bad about it.

Later that day all hell breaks loose, Archie was at his widths end. Hiram had let himself into his home and the two had it out again, turns out the deed was signed and Andrew’s construction was set to be demolished within the coming weeks. Archie regrets now giving his shares to Kevin’s father who was easily conned into signing the papers to have the property destroyed. Mary who had witnessed most of it was in tears as she watched her son unravel.

Walking over to the closet he opened it and picked up a baseball bat, ramming it into the tv he took out all his anger smashing the glass. Mary was pleading for him to stop but Archie didn’t listen. He just kept swinging the bat until what once was a tv he and Betty used to watch movies on, and his father used to watch the football games on was just a pile of memories.

Betty's POV 

Betty couldn’t get the feeling out of her head that something was really wrong. She knew Archie was going through a lot, she’d heard about the naval academy and how he lost his spot. She’s seen the videos and although he hasn’t said anything she’s picked up on the obvious break up between him and Veronica.

Knowing she won’t be able to sleep tonight if she doesn’t check on him she makes her way over to his house. Letting herself in the back door just like she always has since they were little she walks inside. “Hello? Archie?” She calls out walking further in until she notices an upset marry sweeping what looked to be a bunch of broken glass. “What happened?” She asked, suddenly much more worried than she was before. “Where’s Archie?” She asked not even trying to hide her concern. Mary looked at her. “He ran out.” Betty found herself looking down at the mess again. “Did he do this?” Mary nodded. “I think he really needs his best friend right now Betty.” Mary cried. Betty didn’t need to hear anymore, giving Mary a quick hug goodbye she left to go get in her car then find Archie.

Archie's POV

Archie was on his knees in front of his father’s grave, sweat pouring off him tears rolling down his cheeks profusely. What he wouldn’t give to have his father here right now, he just wants to hear his voice, he needs to hear it. “I miss you, Dad, I wish I could hear your voice... it’s been so hard without you.” He found himself getting angry again thinking about how the town his father built was treating him, his legacy. “You gave everything for this town and this is how they repay you.” It wasn’t fair. Thinking back on the last day he saw him, they never even said I love you, just see you later. Archie put his head down and just lost it. He cried for his father. He cried for his legacy that he worked so hard building only to have it torn down because of Archie’s choices. He cried for Veronica and how he broke her heart. And he cried for Betty. The girl he never should have turned away.

Betty's POV

Betty knew where Archie would be, she too found herself coming here sometimes. Her father was an evil man and did unforgivable things, he probably deserved to die but the fact still remains, he was her father, and as messed up as it is she loved him and finds herself missing who he used to be before the black hood. The dad who bought her first copy of the Nancy drew chronicles, who taught her how to work on cars, she missed that version of him.

As she walked up to where the headstones are she notices her father’s still bare, _of course, nobody came to see him, why would they?_ That’s when she heard it. Crying. Heartbreaking sobbing coming from none other than Archie Andrews. The sound broke her heart. “Arch?” She whispered quickly rushing over to him. As his cries got louder and his body started shaking from the powerful sobs Betty leaned down and wrapped her arms around him from the back. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and started crying with him.

Archie's POV

Archie didn’t even notice Betty until he felt her touch, he knew it was her because nobody made his body react the way she did. He held onto her arms tightly as he cried. Usually, he hated when people saw him this vulnerable but Betty wasn’t people, she was his person. He was completely comfortable with her. “I miss him so much.” Betty nodded her head as if saying ‘I miss him too’ getting down on her knees she turned his body so she could envelop him into a hug. “Oh, Archie..” She held him close rubbing her knuckles up and down his back. “He would be so proud of you Arch.” Archie shook his head not believing that. “No he wouldn’t, I’ve made a mess out of everything, and all because of that night.” Betty pulled away confused. “What night?” Archie sat down, his back against his father's headstone. “Homecoming, the night everything went wrong, the night I lost you.” Betty didn’t understand. “Archie that was two years ago…” she found her voice beginning to crack. “I made the biggest mistake of my life that night Betty..” Betty shook her head back and forth furiously. “Don’t do this.” She felt tears build up as he took her back to one of the most painful nights of her life. “If I had just realized that I've loved you my entire life then, I never would have kissed Veronica... I never would have let you walk away that night…”

Betty's POV

As he continued on Betty found herself crying. _Did he just say he loves her? This has to be a dream_. Then how come he lied to her about the song? The one he wrote for Veronica that she performed just a week ago at her speakeasy. “You’ve loved me your entire life?” Her voice was harsh. “Then how come you lied to me about writing a song that was really written about Veronica?” She spat out, her feelings coming to the surface.

Archie's POV

It was Archie’s turn to be confused. “What? That song wasn’t written about Veronica, she just found the lyrics and assumed it was about her!” Betty stood up, trying to keep some space between them. “What?” She asked, more like whispered. “I’ve never written music about Veronica, all my songs have been about one person. You.” He walked closer to her. Betty shook her head in denial about everything. Archie stopped in front of her and held the sides of her face in his hands. “Do you know what I love more than anything in the world?” Betty found herself cracking a smile. “Vegas?” She asked cutely. Archie chuckled. “Well yes but what else?” She thought about it. “Your guitar?” Archie nodded. “Music. And do you know who inspired me to write songs again?” Betty felt a tear fall down her cheek. “Veronica?” She asked her lip quivering. Archie shook his head. “No. You. Betty Cooper, every song I’ve ever written has been about you, do you remember the last time I performed one of my own songs?” Betty nodded. “The night of my speech sophomore year.” Archie nodded. “After that.. we grew apart, you spent more time with jughead and I spent all my time with Ronnie.” Betty looked down. “It wasn’t until you came to me in one of my dreams and asked me if I still write songs, you encouraged me to start writing again... then the kiss happened, and it all became clear to me.” Betty looked up at him again hesitantly. “What did?” Archie ran his thumb across her cheek. “I love you, Betty Cooper.” Betty felt two different kinds of emotions at this moment, overwhelmed and conflicted. Before she could say anything he continued on. “And I know that you’re with Jughead right now, but I can wait. Betty didn’t know what to say. “However long it takes, whether it be a year from now or 7 years, I will wait for you, Betty Cooper.” The two were leaning in, just about to kiss when her phone went off.

Betty's POV

Realizing what just happened Betty pulled away. She looked down at her phone to see a text from Mary asking if she’d found Archie. “Yeah, I found him.” She whispered to herself. “So let’s say in 7 years, I’m single, and you’re single.. what happens then?” She asks. Archie shrugs. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Both of them smiled as they made their way out of the cemetery then went their separate ways to their vehicles.

Archie's POV

Once inside his truck, Archie got a text. Opening it he smiled as he read the message. “I love you too Archie Andrews.” Putting his phone down he started up the engine and drove home with only one thing on his mind, Betty, in 7 years when they'll finally have their chance and he can’t wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
